mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds and Groups of SolAka
Here are a list of worlds, groups/organizations, and their various structures from the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. The planets of Shirei and Shenbu are from a different intergalactic space. Planet Shirei The word Shirei (四霊) refers to the four auspicious animal spirits, that rule over the cardinal directions. The animals are the Red Bird, the Blue Dragon (Seiryu), the White Tiger (Byakko), and the Black Tortoise (Genbu) They are also called Shijin or Shishin (四神; four gods), and the Four Symbols. Derives from Chinese Mythology. The shape of Shirei, much like the majority of other planets, is that of a sphere with a bisected axis the same size as its diameter. It rotates counter-clockwise. For significance of the story, the planet is composed of elements found from Earth (metals, mineral, etc). Density in crust to exosphere increases in depth; there are four crust. This cannot be explained conventionally. There is even water and oxygen; there is more water than surface. Originating from this planet is a unique matter nicknamed the Soul Gem, said to be created by a strange form of metamorphism. Nearly 20,000 years of near explicit civilian history has been recorded. Recent era is called the SSR or "New Shirei Era" (新四霊暦, shin shirei reki). The prehistoric era is called “Ancient Era” (古代, kodai reki) or KR. During "lithic days”, the tribes were separated by villages and the leaders were separate. Four Kingdoms The World of Shirei has a large continent divided into four countries, simply called the "Four Kingdoms", each occupied by an tribe of people based off the Four Symbols (or four spirits). Sharing that motif, the planet's culture and settlement are much based off of Japan and China. ;Minami Kingdom :(南; south) The southern continent, which is the home of the Phoenix/Red Bird (HoOh) families. Has a beautiful atmosphere that perhaps reflect Japan; along with its tropical temperate climate, the continent is dominated by paulownia foliage, mountains, and pristine lakes. There is also a volcanic range. People of Minami often take advantage of using solar energy. ;Higashi Kingdom :(東; east) The Eastern continent, which is the home of the Blue Dragon (Seiryu) families. ;Nishi Kingdom :(西; west) The Western continent, which is the home of the White Tiger (Byakko) families. It is very mountainous and rugged, with snow-capped hills and plateaus. Because of obstructed wind, Spring and Summer can be pretty humid, while the Winters are considerably cold. It's name means "west". ;Kita Kingdom :(北; north) The Northern continent, which is the home of the Black Tortoise (Genbu) families. ;The Shirei Alliance :(四霊同盟) A coalition of Planet Shirei's continents. After centuries of separation, leaders of The Four Kingdoms agree on a making unicameral Parliament to invest legislative fairness between the four tribes. They came together while fighting with their neighbor, Planet Shenbu. ;Kamiyon Palace :(神四; kamiyon, "God Four") The Royal Four Palace and symbol of the Shirei Alliance. A portion of the bordered kingdom countries, located at the continent’s center, was used to build the largest military installation and headquarters. Many liaison conferences are made here as well, and the tribe leaders issued the plan of making the SUJ units. ;Name N/A :An island province occupied by migrants or traitors Four Tribes Planet Shirei gets its name from its population, which are based on the four spirit beasts. The Four Tribes are led as an oligarchy based on race. Each one is headed by a monarchical figure such as a king or queen. Since the formation of the Shirei Alliances, the four head of states come together for administrative responsibilities. ;Ho-Ou (Fenghuang) :(鳳凰族) Formerly called Suzaku (Red Bird), the phoenix people are very prominent figures in both beauty and influence. The phoenix is highly connected to virtue, peace, luck and longevity, and the people of Minami Kingdom are very much so the same. The leading family of the tribe, the Soratoga, has a lineage that has produced many long-living kings and queens known for exhibiting a strong sense of justice and commendable valor. In addition, the Ho-Ou have both a close friendship and rivalry with the Seiryu. ;Seiryu (Blue Dragon) :(青竜族) The Eastern continent "Higashi" (東) is home to the Seiryu Tribe led by the Seiji family, beating out the Shagara (沙羯羅) family. As the symbols of wealth, power, water and rain, and leadership, The dragon is often seen to rival the tiger. It is also said to be the "masculine side" of the female Ho-ou (feng), therefore the Seiryu people have a close connection with the Ho-Ou people. The Seiryu people enjoy living in highly elevated places as if to oversee the kingdom and beyond, and to pursue enlightenment. The Dragon King is often seen as a minister. ;Byakko (White Tiger) :(白虎族) The Byakko tribe is led by the Yūtsukasa family. Along with passion and power, the tiger associates with the metal element. Therefore, the Byakko people value military edicts greatly and are dedicated to the creation of weapons to uphold righteousness and protection. Despite their inclination to fanatical views and rash actions, they have wide support because of their sense of loyalty. The Byakko People are led by a King; underneath him are his Silver Royals (銀王族) council, a group that consist of the King's regent and other popular nobles and bureaucrats that he has appointed for close support. Sometimes they are called The Five Tiger Generals (五虎將). ;Genbu (Black Tortosie) :(玄武族) The Genbu Tribe was said to be led by the Gentekki family. As the tortoise corresponds with wisdom, longevity, and divinity, the Genbu people verse themselves in mind teachings. They are mostly hermits and through their strong faith, they have gained long life compared to the other tribes. On the negative, the Genbu are said to be too detached. The Genbu once fought against the Byakko due to the transgressions of an evil sage. Four Kingdoms' Military The majority of the Heroic Blaze SolAka cast are members of the military. * Ground Warfare * Aviation (Fighter, Bomber, etc) Warfare Branch * Intelligence Branch * Engineering * Supply Corps (Logistics) * Medical Corps * Chaplain Corps * Communications * Maintenance * Operations * Military Law Corps * Special Forces * Affairs * Galactic Foreign Services * Signal Branch Planet Shenbu Deva Dynasty Also known as the Yang Family, the Deva Dynasty is a patrilineal monarch that reigns Planet Shenbu. The members of this Dynasty have high political and militaristic influence, and are said to be close to Gods. They are the longest existing regime on the planet. It has been said that "Deva Dynasty" is a cover up word for families that have been overthrown and newly established. The Deva Dynasty claims their descent from the mythological first dynasty and are seen as an Imperial cult. The word "deva" (देव) stands for God or supernatural being in Buddhism. In the story, they are the main antagonists and currently led by Emperor Yang. Four Generals Also known as the Shitennō (四天王; Lit: Four Heavenly Kings), the Four Generals are military officers subservient to the Emperor and his family. They reflect the mythical and historical Four Heavenly KingsFour Heavenly Kings, and their names are inspired by Hindu deities. Planet Shenbu has a feudalism system with the Shitennō functioning as knights, providing military service and counsel for their Emperor. They are highly loyal and more importantly, have great combat prestige. Thus, The Emperor has chosen these four figures to control the tribes across the planet. In Heroic Blaze SolAka, Emperor Yang has put his full trust in them to succeed within the Earth Takeover Campaign. The following four are his selected Generals: * Indra (East) * Yami (North) * Aditi (West) * Aryaman (South) Others There are various aliens tribes on Shenbu, such as the Daruva, Naga and Yasha (यक्ष; yaksa). Because it is a military dictatorship, they are sometimes called units. Kubanda are not "tribes", but to the south general, known as statues. The Daruva usually associate with the northern general; they have sharp teeth and two different face paintings. Planet Earth Hoshizawa & Self-Defense Force (JSDF) Concerned over Japan's national security, the Prime Minister of Japan approved of the Hoshizawa Association (普仕沢連合会) in response against high-scale disasters and extra-terrestrial/abnormal enemies. The agency is comprised of members of the Japanese Self-Defense force, the digital cooperation Toshiba and other industries, who are tasked to developing advanced weapons (like mecha) and war tactics against the abnormalities. Ever since a dilemma in 1940s, there are more than three branches all over the world, including in the United States. ;Hoshizawa Grand Five :(Grand V; 普仕沢 グランド・ファイブ) The Hoshizawa Grand Five or just "Grand V" are the trademark pilots of Japan's Hoshizawa organization. They reflect the protagonists of Super Sentai and 1970s Super Robot shows where the pilots drive machines that can combine into a single robot. Aside from Super Sentai, examples of the combination theme can be seen in Dairugger XV, Getter Robo Series, Combattler V, and Beast King Golion (derived from Voltron). The current members are Kazuya, Daigo, Ken, Heiji, and Keiko. References/Links Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Organization Category:Family Category:MGW Original